Triad
by Darkkerostar
Summary: Sometimes it hard to get into an polyamorous relationship, especially when there are people around. [1st person POV Kaniella (Kane/Daniel/Brie)]
1. Chapter 1

**[Hello everybody, I'm Darkkerostar. Sorry I haven't been active today due to writers block. For weeks I've been wanting to write a Kaniella (Kane/Daniel/Brie) fanfiction. I had so many ideas for it and i don't know how to start it. I'm also throwing away **_**Triangle Walks **_**because I hated it! I don't like the way it turned out…. So anyway, I didn't know how to start my new Kaniella fanfiction, so my Brie-muse told me to ask a friend for help. I spoke to my friend from school about my fanfiction and since she's good at writing stories, I asked her to help me create a plot. I didn't tell her about my ship at first until I brought Brie Bella's name. She watches **_**Total Divas, **_**and she knows the wrestlers, so she'd ok with my ship. So now the fanfiction is more collaborative. This fanfiction is first person point of view (mainly Brie's POV). Thanks Brie-muse.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THREE-PERSON RELATIONSHIP IN ANY WAY OR FORM, PLEASE WALK AWAY. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE PERSONAS, THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND THE COMPANY. ****Enjoy :3]**

Chapter 1 

**Brie's POV**

We made it to the resort and spa and me along with the rest of the Superstars and Divas are out of the tour bus, grabbing our luggages and duffle bags from under the buses. We then waited in front of the buildings for further instructions. I examined the building with my eyes. It was big and wide, with a lot of windows and it looks somewhat like a hotel, and I would assume that there are a lot activities there. The bosslady, Stephanie McMahon and her husband, Hunter were the last ones out of the bus and explained the rule to us. Ugh, who needs rules, I mean we're not schoolkids. All of us entered the resort, and checked out our rooms. I was so amazed by the resort. It was so beautifully luxurious, like that movie _Beauty and the Beast_. I roomed in with my sister Nikki and my friends, Nattie and Eva Marie. I ran over to my husband, Daniel and we hugged and kissed each other on the cheek and wave goodbye before catching up with the girls upstairs to our room.

"Hey, do you girls wanna walk around outside to see what they have after we unpack? I'm a little curious," Eva asked. This girl is always curious with new things, but when she does, things get a little out of hand, like the time she mispronounce, Jinder Mahal's name by accident.

"I guess we could. But you have to stick with us when we do so, red-head. I dont want you to get lost," Nattie giggled at Eva. Nikki and I looked at the both of them. Eva huffed in anger, blushed embarrassingly.

"Shut up, Natalya, I'm not a lost puppy. Why can't I just room with Summer," Eva, pushed Nattie, me and Nikki out of the way and sashayed her way to our room door, swiping her key card to open the door. What was her problem anyway. Nattie was only joking. I mean it's true. Eva can be a bit ditzy and materialistic, almost getting lost of what to do, even in matches and always thinking about herself. We all entered our room. It wasn't all that bad. There's a bathroom next to our room door and next to it, theres a mirror, and a sink with a blowdryer attached to the wall. In the room, its a mixture of a bedroom and the living room, theres a night lamp on top of a small drawer between two beds, a small screen TV on it's shelf, A round table with four chairs by the sliding window, a single couch at the corner of the room and a small refrigerator next to it. We examined everything to make sure the lights, the TV, the lamp, and the air-conditioner worked.

"Alright, now that everything works we can go outside and chill," said Nikki as she took her purse and was on her way out the door. Eva got up from the couch and followed suit, I shook my head.

"Hey, wait up!," she said as she ran behind my sister. I too was on my way out, but I turned to Nattie who was grabbing the remote from the table and plopped down on the bed.

"Do you want to come with us, Nattie," I asked. Nattie smiled at me and shook her head.

"No not right now. You can go ahead, I'll catch up with you girls later. Besides I'm needed some rest from that tour bus ride." she then began to surf the channels while resting. I shrugged and walked out of the room with the girls.

As Nikki, Eva and I were outside the resort, Eva ran to the beautiful fountain on the center of the main entrance. Gosh, she's acting like a 5 year old. Look at her childishly smiling and pointing at the fountain. I heard her her saying, "Hey, let's take a picture here." Nikki took out her phone from her purse, and gestured me to follow.

"Come on, let's go take a picture," she said as we walked to Eva by the fountain. We all sat down on the edge of the fountain. Eva took a picture of me and Nikki first. Then we took turns taking pictures, and took selfies of each other by the fountain altogether. We got up from our seats and began to walk up the hill to see more of the surroundings. Everything is so peaceful outside. The sun shines brightly, the sky is clear, birds chirping, and the plants and trees are healthy and green.

"It's beautiful, don't you think," I asked the girls. Nikki nodded at me.

"Yeah," she said in awe, "Look at that river over there, it's clean and pretty." I began to take a picture of the river by the two benches, but I stopped and saw someone sitting at one of the benches. He was holding something of what looks like a sketchpad. Nikki and Eva saw who it was too.

"Wait…. is that Kane," Nikki asked, realizing who the person was. Kane is maskless, and it looked like he was focusing on his sketchpad. Poor Kane, he looked lonely; if only Daniel were here, he'd comfort him.

"Um, let's just walk away. I hate monsters," Eva said stepping back in disgust. I glared at Eva raising an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious, you know he can't do no harm. It's a vacation. You act like he's going to bite you right then and there," I said. I don't really understand that fiery red-head. Nikki placed her hand over my shoulder.

"Eva's got a point, we should go," Nikki said. I sigh as Eva and my sister walked ahead of me and I stayed. I turned around to look at Kane again and he was gone. Where did he go? He must've heard me and the girls talking about him behind his back and left. I scratched my head in confusion.

"Brie," I snapped out of my thoughts and heard a familiar voice from my left. It was my beautifully bearded husband, Daniel Bryan walked over to me with a smile. I walked to him happily and we hugged each other. "So where are the girls? I thought they were with you," he said.

"Oh I let them go. Do you want to sit on the benches by the river," I asked. Daniel nodded and we walked to the benches to sit. I lean over my husband's shoulders in comfort.

"Feel's calm when watching river flow isn't," Daniel asked. I nodded calmly. Being around the girls could be loud and colorful day, but when hanging around Daniel is more calming and smooth. This is why I love my husband so much. Then I realized what just happened just a few minutes ago as I sat up.

"Hey, Danny," I said, "have you noticed something about Kane," I have to know because since Daniel knew more about Kane since they used to be tag team partners, he can give me some info about his loneliness.

"Well, he's been awfully quiet and kept his distance away from everyone since we got here," he answered, "Why so interested?"

"Because I figured you would talk to him, if you can. He's been pretty lonely when I saw him right here on this bench with a sketchpad," He was probably drawing a landscape. Daniel's eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Kane with a sketchpad? That's weird. I've never seen Kane being active on his own, well except for the anger management therapy we had together, but never in my life have I seen him do anything," he thought for a second, "Maybe I'll try to talk to him. He's probably in his room." Good. It irks me to see Kane all alone on vacation. I'm usually used to it because he was dangerous, but now, he wasn't. Kane seem so sad and alone and he needed a friend.

"That's good. Surely he'll listen to you," I kissed Daniel on the lips, "I gonna go find the girls, ok." I waved good-bye to my husband before heading back inside the resort. I really hope things would work out with Kane. The poor man needs someone to care for him.

**[And that's it for the first chapter. You know, I remember going to this resort called Honor's Haven for my senior trip weeks ago, and this made me want to write this fanfiction. This chapter was meant to be a flashback scene, but I changed it into a regular chapter because it's easier to do. Anyway, I hope you like it :) ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Oh hey, I'm back ya'll. I watched Payback last night and to say the least. Brie quits which is sad because she had to sacrifice for her beloved Daniel :( I wonder what's in store for Daniel tonight….**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THREE-PERSON RELATIONSHIP IN ANY WAY OR FORM, PLEASE WALK AWAY. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE PERSONAS, THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND THE COMPANY. ****Enjoy :3]**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Daniel's s POV**

It's been a while since I haven't spoke to Kane in months. No. Scratch that, I NEVER spoke to him since the time we broke up as tag team partners. I'm sure he was relieved that he's not stuck with me anymore. Ever since I claimed myself to be a weak link, and I say this all the time to everyone. It pisses him off so much that our little tag team thing was over and he never wanted to speak to me again. I was just on my way back to the resort until someone yelled at my name. I turned around and I saw Zack Ryder with his usual bright smile on his face walking towards me. I guess he didn't realized that I'm not that far away, for all that yelling of course.

"Hey, Daniel, me and the others are going to play volleyball. Do you wanna join in," he asked. I shooked my head.

"No thanks, I have other plans. Maybe, I'll catch up for the next game," I said, trying not to disappoint my Long Island friend. That boy is just standing here after i said no. Quite curious if you ask me…

"What other plans. Its it about Brie," Zack asked. you just love to stuck your nose into people's business don't you boy, I thought to myself in annoyance.

"Uh, it's not about her, it's something personal that I had to face, something that nobody should know," I said. Zack nodded slowly and took that as a consideration.

"Oh alright, do whatever you have to do. Don't worry, our volleyball game won't go anywhere," Zack then left. Now's not the time for fun for me; my mind is focused on Kane right now. I've never seen him keep his distance away from anyone. He usually joins in with the crowd. By the time I went inside the building, and took the stairs to Kane's room, I knocked the door. I gave it a few seconds and no answer. I knocked the door again, but harder so he can hear me, still no answer. I just don't get it. I knocked the door a few more times.

"Kane, are you in there? it's me, Daniel," I yelled so he can hear me. I waited and there was no answer. I turned to press my ear to the door to hear the inside of the room. It's quiet inside. I frowned, I'm pretty sure he can hear me, he just didn't bother to answer. I sighed gave up and was about to leave until I heard the door open slightly and slammed. I was about to walk back to the door until I stumbled upon a piece of paper crumpled up into a ball on the floor. I picked it up and opened the crumpled paper. It was a vague sketch of a landscape. It was vague because the sketch was scratched off and was erased. Did Kane do this? If he did, then that was a good piece of drawing, which was ruined. I folded it up and stored it into my pocket as I left, giving myself one last look of the room door.

* * *

**Kane's POV**

I knew he would look for me. And I hope this would be the last time that Daniel will ever find me, As if he ever cared about how I'm feeling right now…

* * *

**Brie's POV**

I met up with Nikki, Eva and a few other girls in the pool. Nikki ran up to me to come closer for a meet up. Boy, I hope they're not upset with me for being late. To be honest, I was thinking about Kane's loneliness. Him with a sketchpad alone was depressing enough. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nikki was about to speak to looked like she was concerned about my awareness.

"Brie, what took you so long? I hope you didn't chase after Kane because you weren't caught up with us. I swear if you did and if he had put his nasty hands on you…," I interrupted her, with disbelief.

"No I wasn't! Uh,... I was at my room, meditating," I lied. I hate lying to my sister.

"Well okay then. I was beginning to worry because you weren't there with us," She said, "Come chill in the pool with us." And I did. I got in the pool with the girls and started swimming around in our spot. We splashed each other for fun. My sister made a big splash at me and started laughing hard. I blushed in embarrassment but then smiled at her evilly as I made an even bigger splash at her.

"Who's laughing now," I said with pride. Nikki smiled and shook her head.

"Just like old times, sis," she said. Oh, yeah, I remembered the time when my sister and I were about fourteen to fifteen years old, when our family took us to the pool. We had our little splashing contest, we had to splash each other to see who would make the biggest splash, and I won. Twice. But enough of that, I gotta get out of the pool. So I got out, getting ready to dry and walking out of the pool room so I can go to my room and rest. I wonder if Daniel got to talk to him..

* * *

**[That's it for chapter 2 guys, I hope you all wait for the next chapter until I'm done with my stupid English research project :)]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[YES! YES! YES! I'm finally finished with my research essay! Now I can totally finish this story and get this over with.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THREE-PERSON RELATIONSHIP IN ANY WAY OR FORM, PLEASE WALK AWAY. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE PERSONAS, THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND THE COMPANY. ****Enjoy :3]**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Brie's POV**

Tonight is the DJ dance party and I totally can't wait to go to dance with my friends. I just need to pick out so good clothes before heading to the shower. The dance party is a good idea to get together with people and spend time with one another. The girls had already picked out their party clothes and ready to prepare themselves. As Nikki finally picked out her red dress and black high heels, she turned to look at us with a smile.

"I totally can't wait for the dance party. I hope you all got some nice clothes to wear. If John were to see me in this cute dress, he'll be so happy," Nikki said picking up her red dress. I tilt my head slightly; that dress is familiar.

"Isn't it that same dress you wore on the charity event," I asked. My sister shook her head.

"Nope, it's a different dress. The one I wore had a small split on the back," she said. Well, there is a small difference. She seem like a fan of short dresses. I took out a black tank top, red skinny jeans and black boots as I'm ready to head for the shower. Before I walked to the bathroom, Eva stopped me as she was looking up and down at my clothes, suspiciously.

"That's…a nice color choice," She said raising an eyebrow, "Must be something special I must say." I gave her a blank look.

"I'm just matching my sister's color of her clothing. Nothing special," I said as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I heard Eva knock on the door and warned me not to take that long in the shower. Waiting for the hot water to run I stared at my clothes, I furrowed my eyebrows with disappointment. Red and black? Why did I pick those colors? Am I trying to dress up like Kane?

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I fixed my silk black collar shirt and cleaning off the useless invisible dirt in my white pants the mirror. Looking good I should say; all I need left is my watch and I'm good to go. Behind me was Dolph Ziggler who patted me on the back with a smile.

"You're looking awfully nice for your wife.," he said. I looked up at him and smile casually. I wonder if Kane gets to go to the party. I frowned and I doubt he would. Dolph looked at me in worry. "Dude, you're frowning. Is something happened between you and Brie," he asked. I quickly shook my head in disbelief.

"No, no, no, It's not that, it's just….let me ask you a question, do you ever had a friend who isolates himself because he's different," I asked. Dolph thought for a moment and nodded. He felt unsure to tell his story so he just made it basic and short. That's good to know.

"I once had a friend like that before. He was pretty much geeky, quirky and mainly different from others. He isolates himself with his music since he always bring his harmonica with him. I was there for him; I helped him become social with others and he enjoyed it. He finally knew how to make friends and got to know them. Too bad he committed suicide for all the bad reasons. I always wondered how many friends he has now." That was a sad short story. If only Kane knew how much pain he had to go through with all this isolation.

"That's sad. I just hope my friend doesn't put his life on the line," I said. Dolph patted me on the shoulder one last time.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your friend will be alright, unlike mine," he said to me, "Come, we don't wanna be late for the party." A slowly nodded as he left. I took out my watch from the drawer and began to walk out. I stopped at the doorway, figuring out what I'm missing. Oh yeah, that's right. That crumbled paper I found. I'll have to take that with me just in case. I took it out of the night table, stuffed it in my pocket and left to the hallway. I walked to where Kane's room was at as I stared at it. It was no use calling him out anyway so I left to the party.

* * *

**Brie's POV**

The party is totally packed with so many people. There's lots of colorful lights flashing and the party room is pretty much dim. I see Daniel waving at me so I sped past the dancing people to get to him. "So what happen? Did it work out with you and Kane," I asked. I had a feeling that Kane already denied him. Poor guy. Daniel shook his head in disappointment.

"Nope, he won't listen to me at all. We might as well leave it at that for," he said and smiled at me, "Lets try not worry and have a good time, alright."

"Alright if you say so," I said as I let Daniel lead the way to the dance floor. My favorite song was on and we started dancing. I watched Daniel stopped dancing slowly as if he saw something. He looked concerned and upset. He told me stay here and he would be back and ran off. Something must be up and I had to follow him now. I turned around to the window saw Kane in the benches again. So that's why Daniel ran off. I ran out of the party to follow Daniel outside. I had to make sure he doesn't see me.

**[Chapter 3 is done. Tune in for another chapter. I'll be graduating on Saturday so the next chapter won't be done until sunday or monday morning :) Cheerio]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[OK so I lied, I didn't get chapter 4 done on time so here it is…right now. **

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THREE-PERSON RELATIONSHIP IN ANY WAY OR FORM, PLEASE WALK AWAY. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE PERSONAS, THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND THE COMPANY. ****Enjoy :3]**

Chapter 4 

**Brie's POV**

I ran towards the grassy fields to the river; the same river next to the benches. I had to hide in one of these trees so Kane wouldn't see me, so I did. Then comes Daniel who is slowly walking towards him, looking very concerned. I see Kane glaring at him with the corner of his mismatched eyes.

"What the hell do you want," He muttered as Daniel hesitantly stopped his tracks. He narrowed his eyes to try not to look at Kane.

"I...um," Come on, honey, speak! don't be afraid to talk to him, "You look pretty lonely, I just thought,...well….you know, you want to come with me to the party. Maybe, you'll fit in more." I shook my head. I guess that was a good start. Daniel dug into his pocket of his white jeans and held up a folded piece of paper that was already crumbled. Wait, a piece of paper? what for? "I figured this must be yours." Kane turned around, cocking an eyebrow, then took the paper from Daniel's hand and unfolded it.

"Where did you find this," Kane asked in frustration. This can't be good.

"You threw in on the floor all crumbled up. I thought it was a good drawing," Daniel saw Kane crumbled the drawing back up and threw it into the river.

"It's a shitty drawing and you shouldn't pick your nose on my personal stuff," Kane pointed out. Daniel sighed and shook his head.

"Alright cut the crap, Kane. I know why you're alone. Because you thought others will see you as more different and monstrous as they thought your were over the years," he said. Kane looked down at the floor then at Daniel. Is this why he was sitting on those benches.

"What makes you think that, Daniel," Kane asked. I hate to see the guys argue about these serious things. I mean it's funny to see them argue as tag team partners because some of their arguments are kinda funny, but here, it's pretty serious.

"Don't play dumb, you always hiding yourself away from everyone else. You didn't bother to talk to anyone and just kept yourself occupied," Daniel took Kane's hand. Those big, strong hands tried to let loose. I can see that he missed being touched by Daniel…? "Just come with me. I'm sure you'll get over your loneliness when I'm here. And you look nice in that casual clothing. WE don't want that to go to waste." Kane snatched his own hand away. I had to admit, Kane does look nice. The red collar buttoned up shirt, blue jeans…but that's not the point now!

"I'm not going over there," Kane said with a straight tone in his voice.

"And why not," I see Daniel is getting frustrated with the taller man. I hope this doesn't start a fight.

"Because, I...I…," Kane's voice sounded broken. He sat back down on the bench, looking down. "I'm already an outsider. If I'm an outsider, then….why am I here? Why am I being played a fool? Why am I being toyed around? If you're outsider, then you deserved to disappear than stay alive and let something happen. I can't even live through life like this, anymore." Daniel balled his hands into fist in anger.

"DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT," Daniel scold at Kane. Wow, I've never seen Danny look so angry before in my life! Daniel panted a little from yelling, and Kane was in shock. "I hate it. I hate it when people talk shit about their life. If you want to live your life, you should at least make life worth living. You shouldn't put your life on the line because nobody cared about how poor you live your life." Daniel turned away from Kane, "If you don't care, then what's the point in helping you anyway."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE," Kane yelled back at Daniel in fuming anger.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU," Daniel quickly covered his mouth. I gasped quietly. Am I hearing something? Did he just…?! Kane stood still looking down at Daniel, emotionless. Daniel stumbled back away from the older man. "I...I'm sorry, Kane….I should've said…" Kane grabbed hold of Daniel as he lift his chin up to kiss him. Oh. I kept on looking as I watched Kane kiss my husband. I was not expecting this at all. I blushed deep read, as I felt myself in this sexual tension. I'm starting to sweat like crazy. This is really hot. Daniel then kissed back. Both men moaned as they pulled away, getting some air. Oh my. "Kane...wh..why," Daniel asked.

"I love you too, Daniel, but….," Kane pushed Daniel to the grass and got on top of him. He then got closer to Daniel's neck. "...do you really mean it," he brushed his lips on Daniel's neck, making the younger man moan in lust. He ghost his hand in between Daniel's legs and softly rubbed the growing bulge with his fingertips. Oh my god. Kane smirked and poked

Daniel's bulge repeatedly as if waiting impatiently at the office table. I can almost hear his fingertips tapping Daniel's harden bulge. I bit my bottom lip to try not to moan at the sight. My hubby looked so deliciously bottom, moaning and groaning for more. I want to join in so bad. Kane looked at the corner of his eye at the large tree. Is...is he looking at me? He giggled childishly as he squeezed the bulge hard with his index finger.

"A-ah...Kane," Daniel groaned. I'm getting too excited now, I just can't.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S HOT," I yelled by mistake. dammit Kane, why you do this.

"AHA!" Kane knew I was here all along?! The boys sat up. I heard Daniel moan trying to sit up due to the fact that his hard bulge will get in the way of everything. I sat down on the grassy ground with them, looking down in defeat.

"How did you know I was here, anyway," I asked. Kane smiled at me with pride.

"As soon as Daniel and I started kissing, I heard you breathing loudly," he said. I blushed hard. Daniel glared at me and chuckled a little.

"You should've stayed at the party, but I'm glad you found this out," he moved over and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled. "What makes you want to come here," he asked.

"Well I am involved in this whole situation aren't I," I said and Daniel shrugged. "I really love you guys. A lover of Daniel is a lover of mine."

"And so are you," Kane said as he rest his arms around me and Daniel. We got up from the grassy ground and brushed ourselves. It's a good thing that Daniel's jeans are clean, but I'm sure he doesn't care. It's nature, anyway.

"Welp, let's get back to the party," Daniel said, "We don't want to have Adam Rose and his Rosebuds to come get us for not partying." Kane was hesitant.

"Gee, I don't know….I not much of a 'party person'," Kane said. I held his hand with care. He looked at me.

"Oh, come on," I said to Kane, "I'm sure you'll have tons of fun when you dance with us at the party." Kane was about to go against this, but gave up and nodded as he held my hand tight.

"Alright, lead the way," he said as Daniel and I walked alongside Kane back to the resort to party on.

**[That's chapter 4, tune in for chapter 5 of Triad!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THREE-PERSON RELATIONSHIP IN ANY WAY OR FORM, PLEASE WALK AWAY. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE PERSONAS, THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND THE COMPANY. ****Enjoy :3]**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Brie's POV**

The party was fun to say the least. Daniel and I did a great job trying to get Kane to have fun as we taught him how to dance and chill with a few people. He looked really uncomfortable, but was getting used to the party. After an hour of partying and it is close to morning, everyone in the party was exhausted and was ready to leave. The last person to walk out the party room was Rusev carrying the sleeping Lana up the stairs. Well, obviously she's drunk and was missing her shoe after she promised Rusev and a few other people that she wouldn't take three or more shots of vodka, but she instead broke that rule and went wild in front of almost everyone at the bar. That was funny coming from a very serious valet. I giggled quietly at the scene as Daniel walked over to me, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's so funny," he asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Huh? Oh nothing, dear," I said. Hm, I'm feeling a little drowsy so I yawned. I didn't feel like going to sleep right now. I had the most amazing time with the boys.

"I see you're really tired. Do you want to go back to your room and rest," Kane asked. I shook my head once again.

"No, I don't wanna go to sleep yet. Can't we just do just one more thing before we go to bed." The boys thought for a moment and then looked at me with a smile.

"How about a movie," Kane asked, "You and Daniel can come to my room and watch a movie." I nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Lead the way," I held Daniel's hand and followed Kane upstairs

to his room. He took out his key card from his pocket and opened the door. The room was a mess. Clothes and other items were scattered everywhere. I looked at Kane with a concerned look in my face. "What happened here," I asked Kane.

"A demon such as myself can be a mess and that's okay," Kane responded. I facepalmed, looking down at the clothes. Daniel and I picked up the remaining clothes on the floor.

"That's poor hygiene, bro. Some demons can be clean as well," Daniel said and placed the clothes neatly on the small table. As I was ready to put away Kane's clothes, I almost stepped on something. I looked down curiously to fo find out what it was, a sketchpad was laying on the floor. I picked up and opened to the first page which was blank. As I was about to open to the second page, Kane quickly snatched it away.

"Hey I was looking at that," I said and Kane kept his eyes shut, shaking his head.

"This is personal. Nobody is allowed to look at it," Kane muttered as he placed the sketchpad underneath the night table. Daniel walked next to me, looking at the sketchpad in worry. He knew that there is more to the sketchpad than just the blank page. We shrugged it off, figuring out what movies to watch.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

It's been almost three hours and twenty minutes watching the movie. It was just an action movie with some comedy in it, and now we're watching the credits. It was good but the ending is really stupid. I looked down at Brie laying down beside me. She so cute when she sleeps peacefully. Then I watched Kane yawn as he got up and turned off the T.V. I smiled lazily at him. Lazily, because I am tired. "I see you're getting drowsy," I said.

Kane rubbed his eyes to keep them wide to keep himself stay awake. I shook my head. "I'm never tired. I'm always awake, he said. Yeah sure. Demon instincts. Then Kane's eyes were half litted and narrowed his eyes at me. "So...are you going to take Brie to her room. I sure her twin sister is worried about her." I looked my sleeping wife and then at Kane.

"Then you should come with me," I said. Kane shook his head.

"Nope, you can go by yourself," he replied. I can see his tiresome eyes wonder about to keep him awake. I smiled wide and I picked up Brie.

"Ok, goodnight then." As I was about to walk out. Kane held me by the shoulder.

"Fine I'll go with you," he said. I gave him a warm smile. He opened the door for me to take Brie back to her room. As soon I we stopped at Brie's room. I passed the key card to Kane to open it. I entered the dark room quietly, watching, Nikki, Nattie and Eva Marie sleeping peacefully, and trying to be careful not to make a sound because I don't want to wake them up. I gently placed my sleeping wife on the empty bed and tucked her in for warmth. As I walked out of the room, I watched Kane standing on the side of the doorway. "So you've stood here this whole time, waiting for me," I asked.

"Of course I was. There were girls in there; I didn't want to wake them up and scare them away," he said. I giggled as I took his hand to walk to his room.

"We should finish what we started. Brie didn't mind at all when she saw us." Kane cocked an eyebrow at me as if I was sure.

"Are you sure about this, goatface? She might get jealous of me for taking over," He said, giving me a kiss on my forehead. He picked me up and walked over to his room. We gave each other tender kisses and at the end of it, he pushed me onto his bed. I sat up seductively, watching my demon crawl on top of me and leaned in closer to my neck. "We can finish what we started. If I'm doing too much, just tell me to stop, hmm," Kane whispered, brushing his lips against my neck. I moaned at this plushy, soft lips of his; I want him to kiss me again. He bit my neck, leaving a mark there, then began to suck my collar-bone and ear.

"It's..ah...okay, Kane. I'll be fine…..just keep going," I said as Kane then proceed with action. "Ah...I want you now….take me with you," I moaned out. I grow hard wanting to set free, but Kane immediately pulled away. I whined in pleasure, feeling empty. "Kane, why'd you stop?"

"Get some rest, Daniel. We have to leave tomorrow morning after breakfast," he said, "You should save the rest for you wife,"

"That's understandable. If we keep doing this, she'll miss all the fun, and I don't want that," I said. I sat up in bed to get under the covers, but Kane shook his head. "I want to sleep with you, since you're always alone." He took the covers off of me.

"You have to go back to your room," he said. "There's always time tomorrow."

"Alright fine," I said, getting off the bed, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." We said our goodbyes as I walked out the door. Hopefully this relationship with my two lovers work out perfectly.

* * *

**[OK chapter 5 is finally done, time to move on with the next. stOP BRAGGING SO MUCH!]**


End file.
